According to Non-Patent Document 1, anthracycline (e.g., doxorubicin), actinomycin, anthraquinone, mitomycin, bleomycin, neocarzinostatin, and chromomycin antibiotics have been known as anticancer antibiotics.
Breast cancer or prostatic cancer is hormone-dependent cancer whose cell growth is promoted by hormone such as estrogen or androgen. Thus, antihormonal drugs are used for this cancer. However, the hormone dependent cancer develops hormone resistance against these drugs (Non-Patent Document 2).
Non-Patent Document 1: ed. by Japan Clinical Oncology Group, CLINICAL ONCOLOGY, 3rd. ed., Japanese Journal of Cancer and Chemotherapy, issued in 2003, p. 256 to 260
Non-Patent Document 2: ed. by Japan Clinical Oncology Group, CLINICAL ONCOLOGY I. Principles of oncology, 2nd ed., Japanese Journal of Cancer and Chemotherapy, issued in 1999, p. 63 to 72